With development of vehicle functions, various input devices for controlling the vehicle functions have been also developed. Recently, a method of using a touch screen for a cluster or an audio video navigation (AVN) of vehicles has been applied.
In general, since the touch screens provided in the vehicles are positioned ahead of a driver's seat, the spatial use is not efficient. Further, the touch screens are limited for a curved shape of mounting locations in the vehicles.
The curved displays mounted in the vehicles require a device for recognizing a touch by a user but not recognizing a touch by an object. For such a demand, a technology for recognizing a touch by a user using infrared light, has been used in a related art.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a common curved display that recognizes a user touch for curved displays according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating the relationship between a curved screen and an infrared lamp according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a curved display apparatus according to the related art includes a curved screen 10, a projector 20 disposed behind the curved screen 10 and projecting an image to the curved screen 10, an aspheric mirror 30 reflecting the image projected from the projector 20, and a reflective mirror 40 transferring the image reflecting from the aspheric mirror 30 to the curved screen 10.
In order to recognize a touch by a user on the curved screen 10, infrared light is emitted from an infrared lamp 70 behind the curved screen 10, and an infrared image reflecting from the curved screen 10 is photographed by an infrared camera 50. Whether the user has touched the curved screen 10 is determined by analyzing the photographed infrared image.
However, according to the related art, since the infrared light is irradiated to the entire region of the curved screen, a large amount of light from the infrared lamp 70 is required.
A diffuser needs to be provided at rear side of the curved screen, since it is difficult for the infrared light to be uniformly irradiated to the entire region of the curved screen. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the curved display apparatus is increased.
Further, since the infrared light is not uniformly irradiated to the entire region of the curved screen, sensitivity of determining whether a user touches the curved screen 10 is not uniformly maintained.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.